


Trick or Treat

by SpoofieLady



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Creampie, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Halloween, Halloween party gone wrong, Light Bondage, Lots of Jizz, Monster Dick, Pennywise gets an unexpected gift, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, always check your drinks kids, but he was a douche so its okay, implied murder death, lust drug, spooky house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoofieLady/pseuds/SpoofieLady
Summary: After a hazy night at a friends party, the reader has woken up to find themselves tied up and alone inside of the infamous haunted house on Neibolt street. to make matters worse it appears that they have been drugged with a something that has induced an almost heat like surge of lust that does not seem to be going away anytime soon. This horrible prank quickly turns into something much more dangerous as the scent of fear and lust attracts the attention of a certain Clown and he is all to eager to taste this sweet helpless treat laid before him





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY SPOOKMAS ONE AND ALL!!
> 
> I hope you are all having a lovely Halloween or have had a lovely Halloween, with pumpkins and candy and ghosties. I also hope you enjoy this story that has been about a month in the making (mostly because I procrastinate like a biiiiitch) regardless I have finally finished the festive smut i promised myself to make. 
> 
> Credits go to my lovely friends for beta reading it and my fellow clown fuckers for encouraging it~

Your body burns as you sluggishly return to consciousness. The foggy haze of your mind coupled with intense heat rolling off your skin is disorientating you and leaving you to regret joining the waking world once more. Memories drift in and out of your thoughts as you try to piece together what got you into this mess. The last thing you remember is the thrumming of music and the flash of lights, your friends around you as you laughed and drank at the party.

The Halloween party. Of course

The memories came rushing back as you recall the nervous excitement of attending your friend’s big shindig. Drinking and laughing and dancing the night away under the eerie glow of the dim lighting and festive decorations. You remember the group of boys that had approached, pulling your friends away to the dancefloor one by one until only you and one boy remained. Soft brown hair and a comely face covered with garish paints similar to a skeleton.

Your memories of the previous events are pushed from your mind as an overwhelming surge of warmth wracks your body, causing you to let out a muffled gasp beneath the strip of cotton wrapped over your mouth. Your limbs strain against... ropes? A sinking dread couples with the burning heat as you quickly realize you’ve been gagged. What’s more, both your hands and your legs are tied. Thick coarse rope winds around your thighs and your wrists are affixed to a bedpost.

Your panic spikes sharply as you shake off the remnants of your unconsciousness, eyes darting about the room wildly as you try to figure out where you are. Dingy, decades old paper peels from walls seeping with the filth and damp that surrounds you. Cobwebs and other various signs of age and neglect are visible, but it’s what lies beneath and around you that has repulsed you most. A worn, ratty mattress covered in unknown stains, barely held up by a rickety wooden frame. The four tall posts rise from the corners to hold aloft a canopy of torn and ragged curtaining that’s only just clinging to the frame.

Blood rushes in your ears and your heart begins to slam violently in your chest as cold sweat drips down your face and you begin to whimper. What’s happening? How did I get here? Where is here? Question after question fills your mind as you squirm and tug frantically at your bonds, desperately trying to loosen them. Your struggles don’t last long, however, as the dull burning that had been stifled momentarily by your panic suddenly increases with your movements.

Licks of heat and an aching throb between your thighs cause you to gasp again in a mix of surprise and muted pleasure. Something is very wrong with you. This isn't a natural feeling, especially given the circumstances. The fear you’re feeling right now should preclude such a reaction. Rationally you consider that maybe you’ve been drugged; whoever brought you to this terrifying place may have slipped something into your drink while you were unaware. This thought causes a mournful whine to escape your throat as tears began to well up in your eyes at the implications.

Minutes dragged along like hours as you lie there, writhing as the warmth consumes you slowly. Your thighs pressed tightly together as you try to ease that empty ache within you just a little bit. Fear still flutters in your chest at every creak and shudder the house makes, all hope of rescue seemingly absent as you can only lay there and wait for whatever fate has in store for you

A wait that seems to be over as the sudden sound of loudly creaking floorboard makes you jerk to attention. The echoing footfalls coming from the hallway beyond the door to your right make your body tense almost violently. Turning your body to face the entrance you feel each footstep thudding within your chest alongside your pounding heart. Second by second time passes as the sound draws closer and closer until it’s right outside the door. Body coiled tightly, panic seizing your chest, you watch frozen as the door slowly creaks open to reveal…

….nothing?

The only thing you can see within the dark shadows of the doorway is more rotten wall paper leading out into the hall. Body going slack you release a heavy muffled sigh of relief through the gag as your heartbeat begins to slow. Content that the sounds had only been a part of your frightened imagination you begin to angle your body back into a more comfortable position so as to ease the tight pressure on your arms.

That's when you noticed the pale looming face hovering to the left of you, terrifyingly close. Glistening crimson lips are pulled back into a maniacal grin, stretching all the way up to ravenous yellow eyes.

_“Boo"_

Your whole body jerks and flails in a violent reaction to this, arms nearly tearing out of their sockets as you yank on the ropes holding them with startling force. A large gloved hand winds its way around your throat in an instant, slamming your body back down onto the filthy mattress as the towering form moves over you. Through the haze of terror and panic you barely manage to actually get a good look at the thing leering above you. Stark white skin and crimson line work painted across its face, a mockery of something far more innocent. Filthy tattered ruffles and bells, jingling with every movement, causes your chest to tighten at the sound.

Of all the creepy things to have you at their mercy, a Clown was certainly not what you were expecting. Though in your current state you have no right to be picky, especially as this particular terrifying parody of a clown is currently moving its grinning face inches away from your own. The hand wrapped around your throat releases it’s hold only to fist itself in your hair, the tight grip and firm yank sending pain searing through your scalp as you’re forced to lean your head back against the mattress.

 

 _“My my my! What have we here?”_ A small trickle of drool slips over the clowns lips as he speaks, the slimy drops landing directly on your cheek and making you wince in horror and revulsion. _“It seems lucky Ol’ Pennywise has been given a treat for Halloween,”_ A wicked giggle rumbles from his chest as he leans down to press his face against the hollow of your throat. Hot fetid breath licks across your skin as he inhales sharply and shudders with delight.

 _“Ohhhh and such a sweet treat it is, so soft and filled with fear,”_ A low terrified scream wells up in your throat as you feel something slick and burning drag across your flesh, spreading goosebumps across your skin like wildfire. Your pathetic attempts to squirm and throw him off in reaction serve only to make him giggle with amusement. All you can do is lie there beneath him squirming and sobbing behind your gag as he revels in your terror.

It’s only when you feel that slimy wet appendage trace across your jugular once more that you realise things are going to get much, much worse. While fear and despair were at the forefront of your mind during this torment, something else had began to slowly slither into your brain. Something you hoped had run its course or had been overwhelmed by all your other chaotic emotions. As that niggling little sensation begins to grow so, too, did the familiar burn that had been raking your body not too long ago. The hot puffs of breath across wet skin and the slight prick of something sharp at your throat had the sudden profound effect of making you do the most insane thing you could have possibly done while being pinned by a monstrous clown.

You moaned.

It was not a loud sound, not with it being so muffled beneath the rag jammed between your lips. It was certainly heard, however, as the towering presence above you goes rigid, the heavy panting and sharp scraping at your throat stop immediately. Panic entwines with the burning lustful throb in your belly as the monstrous being pulls back to look at your tear stained face. A blank expression blankets his own features as he pulls both of his venomous yellow eyes into focus to see you properly.

The hand still gripping your hair tugs your face closer to his own until you feel the warm puff of his breath against your face, the conflicting scents of a fair ground and a butchers shop send a wave of dizziness flooding over you. The clown’s eyes dart over your wet and flushed face. His nose scrunches up as he sniffs the air, as if trying to identify some unknown smell. In an instant the blank expression begins to fade from his face, a wicked form of excitement slowly taking over until he’s practically humming with giddy delight.

 _“How cuuurious~_ ” You can feel the rumble of laughter shaking through his chest as he presses closer against you, making your whole body shiver. _“Filled with fear...and something else~”_ The hand in your hair releases its grip as it moves down to cup your burning face alongside his other hand. The soft fabric of his gloves strokes gently over your cheek, smearing tears across your blushing skin. This almost caring gesture only seems to make the heat worse as you struggle not to make another embarrassing noise.

The clown seems to notice the way your eyes flutter shut, and the way your throat bobs as you try to swallow your whimpering. Crooked buck teeth bared in a grin at the sight. Leaning close he inhales once more the tantalising scent you were giving off, a guttural hum low in his throat as he cocks his head to the side. It looked like he was trying to figure out something from your scent alone, his grin widening as a look of revelation crossed his face and everything clicked into place.

 _“Poor poor treat, it seems that someone has played a nasty trick on you.”_ His voice lilts in a mocking tone of sympathy, his blood red mouth slipping into a sad pout as he continues to stroke your face. _“But don’t you fret sweet thing, Pennywise is here now to take good care of you~”_ The deep almost growling tone his voice dips into as he says this sends shivers running down your spine as if you’ve been shocked. Your eyes fly open wide as you try in vain to shake your head against his hands.

Undeterred by your response he merely shushes you softly and begins to drag one of his hands down across your neck, the soft brush of satin against the bare skin of your throat feels like sparks skittering across your nerves. Long nimble fingers dance their way over your collarbone as they begin to tease the edges of the costume that, in hindsight, you wished was far less revealing. A few curious tugs against the lacing at the front, followed by the sound of slicing fabric, makes you squeal in alarm. The prick of something sharp against your skin as his hand drags its way down the front of your corset sends another thrill of fear spiking through your veins.

 _“Time to unwrap you my treat~”_ With the flimsy ribbon lacing now sliced through it only takes a quick brush of his hand to open up the corset, revealing your bare chest to his greedy eyes. The sudden chill of the cool air against your skin couples with the lust inducing drug still coursing through your system and causes your nipples to harden almost immediately. The ragged fearful heaving of your chest causing the soft swell of your breasts to bounce with every breath.

A low almost animalistic purr slips past the clown’s drooling lips as he takes in the sight, his large hand moving to stroke gently up and down your side and just barely brushing against the underside of your breast. The tickling feeling of his satin gloves against your skin, teasing and toying with you, causes a desperate mewl to well up in your throat. Your body squirms weakly as you aren't sure if you want to get away or press closer to his hand. Your movements are met with a soft tutting noise, the clown’s other hand slipping from the side of your face to wag a finger in front of you scoldingly

 _“Ah-ah-ah, none of that. You need to be a good girl or Pennywise won’t be able to help.”_ The hands move to stroke lightly over your stomach before trailing back up to cup one of your breasts, the warmth of his palm and the teasing brush of his thumb against your nipple pulls a groan from you. His head dips down and you feel the wet warmth of his tongue sliding over your collar bone, the thick slimy muscle far longer and more dexterous than any human tongue could be.

Unbearable and almost painful heat sears through your veins at his touch, the puff of his hot breath and the slide of his tongue moving downwards fills you with both relief and agony. At the scrape of his teeth against your nipple you gasp and arch your back sharply, the desperate urge to be closer to his mouth fills your mind as he pulls away and leaves you to whimper and beg through the gag pathetically. Tilting his head up he watches your face with a wicked grin. His mouth is level with your nipple as he makes a great show of licking his lips before moving to take the swollen peak into his mouth.

His strong hands move to rest under your back, helping to push your chest up towards his eager and hungry maw, thick lips encasing your nipple as he teases and suckles against you. The skin of your wrists must be rubbed raw by now with how much you’ve been tugging against them. The urge to touch this monstrous being, to pull him closer to your heaving burning body, has consumed your mind like a sickness. The heavy throb between your legs thrums almost as hard as you heart is beating, your thighs clenching and unclenching as much as the ropes holding you allow.

Noticing your desperate movements beneath him, the clown seems to pause momentarily in his ministrations, much to your dismay. Sliding one hand from your back to trail down your thigh the clown chuckles as he notices the cause of your frustrations. Pulling away from your breast with a lewd slimy pop, he pulls himself back up to face you, eyes glowing with mischief

 _“Poor thing, are you aching?”_ His voice is soft and deep as he tugs lightly on the ropes around your thighs, your muscles clenching reflexively against the motion _“Would you like me to take it off? Let you open yourself up for me.”_ The sharp feeling of claws scraping along the skin of your thigh as he toys with your bonds drives you mad. He begins tugging even harder you start to nod frantically. Moving your tear stained face closer to his you groan and plead pathetically, your body shifting and rocking against him, desperately trying to ease the painful need in your body.

A low teasing giggle sounds in his throat as he moves his face closer to your own, drool slicked lips brushing against the corner of your own gagged mouth. You heart leaps into your throat as you feel the claws scratch at the rope burned skin of your thighs, so very close to slicing through and freeing your legs. To giving you the release you were promised. All your hopes are shattered, though, as the fingers dance away from the ropes to tease the hem of your skirt. Broken heaving sobs wrack your body as you bite down against the fabric in your mouth, the soft cooing voice next to your ear doing little to calm down your frantic desperation.

 _“Shhh shhh hush now sweet girl, hush. Just a little bit longer and then Penny will give you everything you need.”_ Despite the kind words his tone is filled with pleasure at your suffering as he licks his way up the side of your face, purring at the salty taste of your tears. A strong arm winds its way around you, holding you to his chest as the teasing hand begins to shift beneath your skirt. Sharp claws shift back to soft fabric gloves as he brushes his way up the inside of you thigh ever so slowly. You’re so embarrassingly wet down there that you’ve soaked through your panties completely and even the soft skin of your inner thighs is slick with arousal.

Burying your face into the ruffles of his neck you nearly groan at the feeling of him brushing against your core, your muscles protesting painfully as you spread yourself as far as the ropes will go in the hopes of him moving closer. Soft huffing laughter and sweet cooing fill your ears as he moves to press his fingers against you, pressing firmly against the slick burning warmth of your sex. Your whole body is shaking like a leaf as you rock your hips wantonly against his hand, thick fingers pressing and teasing you in the most wickedly wonderful way.

The moment those teasing fingers dip beneath the fabric of your panties you nearly have a fit, your whole body jerks and twitches against his hold as you buck your hips wildly, trying to press him deeper inside you. The sharp scrape of teeth against your neck is a warning, stilling your movements to a weak squirm as you whine softly. The lick of fear flaring through your mind momentarily brings you back to your senses just enough to obey his wordless command.

Pleased by your obedience the clown finally takes pity on you, gently starting to sink a long finger into your burning cunt. Soft, slick walls part easily for the invading digit, fluttering and squeezing around it as you try to drag it deeper.

 _“Mmmm so warm and soft inside.”_ The low pitched growl echoes loudly in your ear as he adds another finger. Your body spreads open for him so easily, _“So soft yet so...tight.”_ The sudden jerk of his fingers burying themselves to the knuckle inside of you forces a strangled yelp from your throat. The burning friction against your walls as he begins to pump them in and out sends sparks of ecstasy throughout your body. His movements are rough and unyielding as he fucks you with his hand, thick long fingers curling inside you as his palm grinds harshly against your clit.

 _“Sweet delicious little treat, so slick and hot. And all for me.”_ The warm puff of his breath and the feel of his tongue against your throat make you whine in response, all previous thoughts and fears you had now smothered under base, animalistic need. So lost in your own haze of lust you barely even register his words as he continues to growl against your skin _“Silly little boys thought they could give you a fright. Filled you up with special medicine and left you all alone till you were nice and ripe for the taking._ ” The deep inhale and shuddering hiss at your scent had him thrusting his fingers into you even faster _“Nasty brats left you too long though. Didn’t think that Pennywise would want a taste did they?~”_

It barely takes any time at all for you to feel yourself clenching tightly around his fingers, bucking frantically against his hand as you come around the long digits buried deep inside of you. Feeling the slick walls of your cunt tightening around his fingers the clown lets out a low snarling growl against your clavicle, the sharp prick of his teeth trailing across your flesh as he pulls away just enough to take in the blissful look on your face.

Pulling his hand from your slick twitching cunt he makes a show of presenting the wetness coating his fingers before dipping them into his mouth. The lewd slurping noises as he greedily savours the taste of you would have sent shame and embarrassment flaring over your face had you been in your right mind. The haze of drugs and post orgasm lust still coursing through your veins, however, made the sight more appealing than you ever could have imagined.

Once he licks the last of your essence from his fingers he removes them from his mouth with a noisy pop. A manic giggle wracks his whole body as he swoops down to press his lips against your ear, whole body flush against yours as he clutches at your hips with a bruising grip.

 _“Ohhhhh darling you taste so good, I could just eat you up.”_ That deep guttural purr in your ear has you squirming at the thought, your whole body pressing as close to his as you can physically get, and even then it still isn’t enough. _“Would you like that Poppet? Mmmmm bet you taste even better right from the pot, So sweet and slick like honey under my tongue.”_ A pleading mewl spills from your smothered lips as you shake your head weakly against the crook of his neck. Any words would have been lost to you even if you did have the ability to speak.

 _“No? Hmmm thats no fun. Though perhaps it’s something else you want instead,”_ He muses playfully against your ear, the tickle of his breath sending little tremors down your spine. For a moment he taps his fingers thoughtfully against your thighs before his fingers once again begin to tease at the ropes binding you. The coarse hempen cords have rubbed your skin raw under the twisting and tugging you had been exerting, leaving you sensitive to the slightest touch, _“Maybe my little treat would prefer something a little more...filling.”_ As he speaks you suddenly feel something hard and firm pressing against your belly and the weight of it sends your heart fluttering in fearful excitement at the sheer thickness of it pressing against you.

The thick rope against your legs snaps loose with just a flick of his claws, your legs jolting at the sudden freedom but too numb to move on their own. Thankfully Pennywise is more than willing to help you in that regard, cupping his hands beneath your knees and pulling your legs wide open, leaving room for him to slot himself firmly in the cradle of your hips. A low hungry growl sounds deep in his throat as he presses himself against you, rigid bulge rubbing so nicely against your soaking pussy. Even hidden beneath ruffled silk you can feel the size of him.

 _“Is this what you want sweet thing?”_ His voice is darker now, husky and rough as he grinds himself against the crux of your thighs. _“Want me to work my way deep inside, split you open and make that ache disappear?”_ All you can do is beg and whimper beneath the drool slick gag, your whole body aflame with mindless lust and desperation as you buck against him.

The sounds of ripping fabric echoes throughout the room as you feel something shift between your legs. The thick weighty bulge pressing against you seems to come alive as it tears through the fabric of his outfit to get closer to you. You feel it long before you see it: a long, thick, writhing thing moving and rubbing against you with a will of its own. As it pushes against your dripping sex every squirm and press of that inhuman appendage has you keening low in your throat, a thread of fear lacing its way through your desire at the thought of having such a thing inside of you.

_“Don’t worry precious, Pennywise is gonna give you eeeeeeeverything you want.”_

With no more warning the prehensile appendage pushes into you, splitting you wide open and filling you to the hilt in a single thrust. It’s an agony unlike any you’ve ever felt before, the dull aching in your loins exploding into a savage burning pain. Your body arches off the filthy mattress, pressing your chest fully against him as a rasping wail of distress spills past the gag and rings through the room. Despite your suffering the clown doesn’t stop until he’s completely seated within you. A deep, satisfied moan rumbles through his chest as he bumps against the deepest part of you.

 _“Tight….So tight.”_ Another ripple of pain spreads through you as he begins to ease out of you with a painful slowness, pulling out to the tip before plunging back into you with another harsh thrust. Any gentleness or consideration he had given you before was gone now as he begins to move with a brutal pace. The unnaturally thick cock inside of you squirms and presses against every inch of your cunt, the bumps and ridges lining the length of it rubbing your slick walls raw with each thrust.

It hurts, it hurts so much… and yet, still, that deep wanton heat inside of you is beginning to rise once more. It’s so very wrong, to feel the stirrings of pleasure from being nearly split in half like this, but still your body responds. Anguished sobs are soon punctuated with raspy moans as he continues to ravage you without mercy. Lanky arms wrap tightly around your waist to pull you flush against his chest once more, burying his face in your shoulder to taste the sweat slicked skin of your collar bone. The sharp snap of his hips and the scrape of his teeth near your throat have you shaking like a leaf, the swirling mix of terror and desire coiling in your belly robbing you of any rational thought.

Claws scrape down your back as he pounds into you over and over again, every thrust sending you closer and closer to the edge. A loud growling laugh vibrates against your shoulder as he feels your legs wrap around his waist instinctively. The tattered ruffles of his costume brush almost soothingly against your thighs as you try to pull him closer.

His behaviour becomes more and more feral as time goes on, the rough panting descending into animalistic snarling as he struggles to maintain his more human aspects. Slick red lips quickly became a maw of dripping jagged teeth hovering dangerously over your shoulder, and his claws gouge deeper into your back as the fast pace of his hips began to stutter, become uneven.

Even in your lust filled state you realize the danger that you’re in, how easily he could tear you apart in the heat of the moment. The thought should horrify you, make you fight and struggle against him to escape. Anything to avoid being slaughtered by this monster. Instead you do everything in your power to pull him closer, burying your face against the ruffles of his collar and moaning desperately. You need to cum. He could have anything from you, your body, your life, your soul. Anything so long as you can finally be rid of this maddening desire consuming you.

Amidst the savage pistoning of his hips you feel something else shifting down between your legs, the feeling of something small and slick wriggling against your clit suddenly making you see stars. More of the strange wriggling appendages began to squirm between your legs, tickling against your thighs and teasing your sensitive flesh enough to push you over the edge. Your skin tears beneath his claws as you convulse in his arms, your body twitching and jerking in his hold as your orgasm overtakes you. The feel of your cunt tightening around his length has Pennywise snarling in your ear, his body shuddering as he continues to take his own pleasure from your needy little cunt.

Time loses all meaning as he forces you to cum over and over again, whether he has been fucking you raw for minutes or hours you can no longer tell. You almost feel like it will never stop, like your fate is destined to end with you being fucked to death by this strange terrifying creature. This, however, is not to be the case as all of a sudden you feel something hot and burning flooding between you legs, followed by an agonizing sting as he lets out a monstrous roar and sinks his jaws into the meat of your shoulder as he cums.

It’s so hot it almost burns you as the clown spills deep inside your ravaged cunt, the sheer volume and thickness of it far more than any human could produce. It fills you up far too quickly as he remains buried to the hilt within you, your belly swelling from being so overfilled with his seed. All you can do is lay there clutched against his heaving chest, teeth and cock embedded so deep you’re almost worried he’ll never be able to pull away.

The moment he does separate from you you almost miss the burning press of his body, belatedly reminded of his heat as the cold air stings across your numerous wounds. His fangs slowly recede from your shoulder with a wet popping sound, and the sharp pain that follows makes you flinch against the filthy mattress. A bloodied grin meets your blurry vision, spatters of red painted across his front as he moves to press his lips against your own. Those burning yellow eyes look almost benign as he murmurs against your gagged mouth

 _“Good girl… sweet treat so good for me….all mine.”_ Your own blood smeared across your lips as he spoke, voice softer than you’ve ever heard and all the more terrifying for it. A flash of teeth and a sharp tug against the rag binding your mouth is all it takes to free it from your lips, but any words you might have spoken are stolen as he forces his mouth on yours. The taste of blood and something sweet fills your mouth as he presses a long serpentine tongue past your lips, robbing the breath from your lungs as he forces it deep towards the back of your throat

By the time he pulls away your chest is heaving and you’re left breathless, exhaustion and near suffocation taking its toll on you as you struggle to keep awake. Through hazy eyes you can make out the smug satisfied smile gracing his gore covered face. A smile that suddenly began to twist into a menacing frown. His whole body going stiff as his head jerks violently towards the door.

“Hey girl, Are you in here?!”

The voice echoes from down the hallway, trailing up from the stairwell alongside the slow steady sound of footsteps. Your addled mind barely manages to recognise the voice, it’s faintly familiar to you, but you’re too far gone for your drowsy brain to work it out. The image of poorly applied skeleton makeup flashes in your mind before fading from your thoughts, occupied as they are by the sudden empty feeling in your core as the clown slips himself out of you.

Cum gushed from you and pools hotly around your thighs, making you moan. The soft needy sound draws the creature's gaze back to you. Blazing yellow eyes take in your disheveled, blood stained face. Your gaze right back up at him, weary and almost heart broken at the thought of leaving. His lips slowly shift back into a smile as he leans down to your face, kissing against your temple affectionately before pulling back.

 _“It seems like we have an uninvited guest my dear.”_ His hands trail down your body before pressing lightly against the swell in your belly, causing another flood of cum to pour out of you at the gentle pressure of his hand. _“Coming to try and take what he has not earned.”_ The possessive growl in his voice makes you shiver and arch into his touch. The lust from the drugs has long since faded, replaced with a new kind of desire. One solely because of the clown. _“Coming to take what is **mine.** ”_ His voice promises something dark and horrifying to the intruder, sealing the fate of the boy who’s name you couldn’t even remember.

The tired ache in your body swiftly starts to consume you now, sleep clawing its way into your mind as you begin to drift in and out of consciousness. All you can manage is a weak, dreamy smile at the monster looming above you, claws and teeth already bared and preparing to attend to the uninvited company. You would not hear the ragged croon of his voice as he slips out the door, nor would you hear the blood curdling scream from downstairs as the beast rips into the not so sweet boy. His plans of enjoying the fruits of his friends labours swiftly coming to an agonising and gory end.

Instead you would only dream of cool autumn nights, the soft jingling of bells, gleaming golden eyes and the taste of blood and cotton candy against your lips.


End file.
